My Sucky Life
by jadajmk
Summary: My life so sucks right now. So does love. Love equalles hell sometimes. Read and find out why I think that.


"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have to Tenten." This really sucked my boyfriend, Neji Hyuga, of a year and a half was getting married to my cousin Hitomi. It's all because her father convinced the elders to make Neji marry her.

"Well, if you love me like you say you do then you fight for me."

"Tenten you know I can't win against the elders" said Neji

"You haven't even tried, so how do you know" I could see the pain in his face and feel tears running down mine. This really sucks.

"Goodbye" with that said he pulled me into a hug and then 2 minutes later and a kiss goodbye, he was out the door.

This has been a really painful day. I feel really sick from all this.

2 Weeks later

"Tenten, you said you wanted to talk to me about something important."

I didn't know how I was going to tell my important news to Neji, so I threw a home pregnancy test at him that was positive.

"What the hell is this" said Neji

"Neji, I think you know what it is. I don't even think about asking how it happened cause you were there, plus were both abults." Neji and I are both 19 years old.

"So what do you suppose we do about this little problem."

"This isn't what I would call a little problem. I think we should make a doctors appointment and see what happenes."

My life is hell. The boy I'm so in lovr with is leaving me for my cousin and I'm possibly pregnant with his child. Witch means some people might call me a slut. Mostly Hitomi and her evil friends. Thid really is hell.

The Doctor's Office

"Hello, how may I help you." Said the women at the front desk.

"We have an appointment with . at 3:15." Said Neji.

"Ahh, you must be and . The doctor will see you in a minute."

10 Minutes Later

After waiting for 5 minutes and giving them a sample of my pee, me and Neji were in the little white room.

"So' what are we going to do if I'am pregnant." This a going to be hell if I'am pregnant.

"I could just call of the wedding."

"You are such an ass. If you could call off the wedding this whole time and wanted to be with me, then why didn't you. You could have just told me that you didn't want to be with me." I was really mad.

"I want to be with you. If you are pregnant then the elder will want us to marry each other, of course we'll have a choice in it." Explained Neji.

"Ohhh"

"Yeah, OHHHHHHH"

"Ok we have your sample and it turns out that you are not pregnant. The reason you didn't get your period is because it was late. That is all, you may leave now, and have a good day." Said

My House

"So, I guess we can't be together, maybe it wasn't meant to be." Said Neji

"Yeah, I guess your right. It's going to hurt seeing you with the cousin I hate, who always finds a way to make me feel small and worthless." Then these tears started to stream down my face.

"Bye Tenten, remember I'll always love you more." Then he walked out the door.

Wedding Day(day of hell)

I really didn't want to come to the wedding, but my family made me come.

I guess you could say I looked beautiful. I was wearing a pale green knee length dress with white 3 inch open toe heels. I had my hair down with lose curles , light make-up and a pearl necklace.

I watched Hitomi walk down the aisle. She had on a lot of make-up and a really tight dress, with 6 inch heels. She looked pretty, I guess, but Ino said she looked the a hooker in a wedding dress.

"Do you Hitomi Higarashi take Neji Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded husband." Said the preacher

"I do"

"Do you Neji Hyuga take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do" when those words left his mouth I wanted to cry maybe even die. I can't believe that the man I'm in love with is actually gone.

"You may now kiss the bride" I watched their faces get closer and closer and when he was just about to kiss he did something unexpected

"I will not marry this woman."

"But Neji you already said 'I do' so you are already married to me." Hitomi looked really pissed off.

"You have no proof and even if you do I didn't sign any papers." Neji sounded really formal when he said that.

"I HATE YOU ALL. THIS IS BECAUSE OF TENTEN ISN'T IT, YOU STILL LOVE. I DON'T UNDERSTAND I'M WAY BETTER THAN SHE IS." Wow she sounded really pissed, she even had a face to match.

Then Neji walked away like nothing happened, without a care in the world.

3 Days Later

No one has seen neji for a total of 3 days. I wonder where he went and what he's doing. Is he okay?

When I was watching The Fabulose Life Of….. I hear his really annoying knock on the door.

When I opened the door I'm met with a pair of lips on mine.

"Where the in hell have you been." I mean he can't just leave like that and have me worrying to death.

"I had a meeting with the elders and then I took off for a few days." Explained Neji. Why does he look so calm, while I'm feeling, well I don't know how I'm feeling.

"Okay, what did you tell them or vice-versa."

"I don't really remember what they told me, but I said that I wanted to be with you and only you. I also want to countinue our relationship Tenten."

"I would like that." I guess I do get my happy ending. YAHHHHHHHH for me.

Hold up when did Neji push me up against a wall, stick his tounge in my mouth and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Neji, I'm not about to do this right now."

"Whatever, ugly lookin' panda" said Neji in playful tone.

"Whatever, at least I didn't have a sex change."

"Whatever"

"Love you"

"Love you too."

"I wonder what our wedding, house, and children will look like."

"Hn"

"Love you too." I really did love him. I guess I did get my happy ending, I just had to wait. 


End file.
